


Blaze It

by H0n3yK1tt3n



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drama, Drugs, I was not high when I wrote this, Jake does a bad and Michael is not happy, Marijuana, Multi, Not for the faint of heart, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking the drugs, Teenage Drama, Teenagers getting high, Weed, blaze it, despite what you may think, high, this is very cereal, totally not a crack fic you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0n3yK1tt3n/pseuds/H0n3yK1tt3n
Summary: What happens when eight teenagers all get together on the day infamous for smoking weed? This flaming garbage can of teenage angst and video game references.





	Blaze It

**Author's Note:**

> It's lit fam

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were blooming, flowers were singing. On days like this, kids like The SQUIP Squad should be burning in- oh wait wrong fandom.

It was April 20th and everyone was at heckin play rehearsal and Michael wanted to blaze it. But he was in the school so he didn't.

So randomly Jake yote a football across the auditorium cuz he probably did football as an extracurricular at some point and it bounced next to Jeremy.

"Happy Hitler's birthday." Jake said.

Jeremy gave an I'm Completely Dead Inside look. "I'm offended." He said as he shed a single Jewish tear.

"Jake how dare." Christine said, the Mom Friend within her intensifying.

"How dare." Jenna said, already pulling up her social media to talk crap about Jake.

"How dare." Brooke said, putting a hand to her heart.

"How dare." Chloe said, flipping the bird to Jake.

"Jake you're better than this." Rich said, shaking his head in disappointment.

Michael just gave Jake a death glare that spooped the poop out if him.

Jake causally took five steps away from Michael, fearing for his life.

He learned not to heck around with Jeremy unless he wanted to heck around with Michael.

Suddenly Joe Iconis broke the hecking door down and everyone stared him down.

"EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM IS ENTIRELY STRAIGHT!" Joe shouted.

Everyone looked at him with Are You Hecking Joking Me looks on their teenage faces.

After some silence, like it was probably two entire heckin minutes of silence, Joe looked at them and spoke in a sickly sweet voice.

"April fools~ (◡‿◡✿)" He said super duper innocently.

And so everyone did really gay dramatic poses.

Jake fell into Rich's arms in a fabulous dip.

Brooke wrapped a leg around Chloe's waist while fluttering her eyelashes a bunch.

Michael pulled Jeremy against him by the waist and they stuck their tongues out at each other.

Whether their tongues actually touched or not I leave up to you to decide.

And Christine, being the absolute drama queen and theatre nerd that she is, sat in Jenna's lap and stuck her leg up in the air.

Everyone looked fabulous.

Nobody even cared that it wasn't a true April fools day joke since it was the 4 of 20 and all that jazz, it was super gay.

And honestly, who could ask for more?

Exactly.

No one.

Being satisfied with the serious hecking spoop he did, Joe made this absolutely fabulous pose. ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
WAKE ME UP INSIDE!

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically how it went when Joe said no one in BMC is straight, right?
> 
> I'm posting this on 4/20 AT 4:20. 
> 
> I clearly have no life.
> 
> Allow me to say that it's 4:20 in MY time zone, I dunno about the rest of all yalls. 
> 
> Regardless, my life is nonexistent. 
> 
> Don't do drugs, stay in hell- I mean school.
> 
> 4/20/19 Edit: this dumpster fire has officially been out for a year and doesn’t even have 420 hits. Gotta say, I’m disappointed.


End file.
